Les Cierges et la Vierge
by Odaliae
Summary: Cette histoire était celle d'un pauvre type. Ou plutôt de deux. Oui, c'était cela. Deux pauvres types écorchés par la vie, qui avaient bien trop souvent goûté le sol. Et qui avançaient encore pourtant, les yeux morts. Cette histoire était celle de deux pauvres types qui, un jour, se croisèrent. Humanstuck.


Bonjour, bonsoir.

OUAIS ENCORE UN TRUC. ET ENCORE UN CROKRI JE SUIS DESOLEE. Enfin. Pas un pr9n cette fois. Je qualifierais plus ce OS de "poétique", et un brin mélancolique. Il est très court, pas même 1 500 mots, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ce fut une rencontre fortuite. De hauts murs. D'épaisses pierres grises. Quelques vitraux couverts de poussière, et une Vierge Marie. Ce jour-là, la flamme des cierges éclaboussaient les plis figés de sa robe de doux reflets. Puis se profilaient deux rangées de bancs au bois froid et sale, que des ongles par centaine avaient trop souvent écorchés. Un pauvre type paumé, rangers au pied et veste en cuir, priait. Et la robe de la Vierge rougeoyait sous ses yeux entrouverts.

La prière finie, il fit demi-tour, et le son de ses pas ricocha entre les pierres du lieu saint. Les cierges pleuraient de la cire, et la Vierge se désolait sur le monde qu'elle pouvait contempler. Il pleuvait au-dehors, et la pluie battait les vitres. Vacarme assourdissant. L'homme sortit de l'église, et l'eau vint s'écraser sur ses cheveux patiemment englués de gel. Les mains plantées dans les poches de sa veste, il s'abrita sous un arrêt de bus, face au lieu saint. Le vent agitait les arbres, et leurs branches craquaient. Sous l'abri, assis sur un banc métallique sali de graffitis, un autre pauvre type pleurait.

Un corps plus frêle que le sien, quelques rondeurs ravalées sous une laine rouge épaisse, agressive. Quelques petites boucles brunes, des taches de rousseur, et des yeux chargés de larmes qui se levèrent sur lui. Une main essuya une joue ronde, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Et ce fut la rencontre décisive de deux pauvres types.

L'un s'était moqué de la vie, la vie s'était moquée de l'autre. Une main sur l'épaule, et un hoquet de surprise. Deux destins venaient de se croiser, deux routes mal goudronnées couvertes de ronces et d'embûches, dont ils avaient souvent goûté la poussière. L'un parce qu'il courrait trop vite, l'autre parce qu'il avançait les yeux fermés.

Quelques mots, échangés sans vraiment y songer. Deux prénoms. Cronus. Kankri. Quelques phrases toutes faites, et quelques regards déserts.

_"Raconte-moi ta vie. Dis-moi pourquoi t'as l'air mort alors que t'as vingt ans."_

Le récit d'un premier pauvre type, qui n'avait jamais défié qui que ce soit. Pas les Hommes, pas les dieux. Un type resté studieux durant toutes ses années de vie, et qui avait écarté de son chemin bon nombre de tentations. Aucune fleur n'avait senti suffisamment bon pour le détourner du mode de vie rigoureux qu'il s'était imposé. Sauf une. Il avait suffit d'une seule fois. Une seule rose, belle, attrayante, jeune. Il l'avait cueillie, et il s'était entaillé le doigt sur ses piquants. Et le venin de la fleur avait coulé, coulé à travers ses veines, jusqu'à imprégner son sang, jusqu'à le rendre impur. Pourtant, il avançait encore, péniblement, le pied traînant. Mais le pauvre type au sang malade se mourrait.

_"Et vous ?" _

L'histoire d'un second pauvre type. Celui qui avait confondu la vie avec un terrain de jeu, et qui s'était cru invincible. Celui qui avait désobéi à ses parents, ignoré ses professeurs, s'était joué des femmes. Celui qui n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, en pensant que quelques chutes ne pourraient pas le détruire. Jusqu'à tomber une fois de trop, à se faire mal pour de bon, à se briser quelque chose. A laisser derrière lui une part de son insouciance, une part de ses croyances. L'histoire d'un pauvre type qui avait ri au nez de la vie jusqu'à tout perdre, tout perdre jusqu'à l'espoir. L'histoire d'un pauvre type qui se retrouvait maintenant seul, seul au point de chercher le bord de sa route pour s'y précipiter.

Et là s'effectuait le croisement. Là se recoupaient deux routes, deux trajets, deux hommes diamétralement opposés qui partageaient les mêmes désenchantements. Il y eut quelques larmes, quelques cris, quelques rires amers. Mais seul le silence fut là pour les entendre, et le vent se chargea d'emporter avec lui l'histoire de ses deux pauvres types. Combien de bus avaient-ils laissés passer ? L'ombre de l'église avait glissé sur le sol, et elle s'allongeait maintenant au pied des arbres qui bordaient l'arrêt de bus. Le soleil tombait, et le ciel noircissait. Au-dessus de leur tête, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres d'eux, la nuit tombait. Elle tombait comme une goutte d'encre glisse d'une plume trop lisse, tache une feuille et salit tout sur son passage. Mais la Vierge restait d'un blanc pur. Les cierges mourraient à petit feu et Cronus avait posé sa main sur celle de Kankri.

Deux hommes, deux routes. Deux destins liés comme leurs doigts en cet instant. Deux êtres abandonnés sur un banc alors que la nuit enveloppait le monde, qui ne parlaient plus. Qui en avaient trop dit. Qui se contentaient de se tenir la main. Et quand la lune poignit dans le ciel, ils se levèrent. Ils faisaient trop froid pour rester dehors. Mais ils voulaient encore se tenir la main, pour amoindrir le poids de la solitude. Alors ils marchèrent ensemble, main dans la main, jusqu'au domicile de l'un. Leurs routes s'étaient jointes, pour ne faire plus qu'une, et ils étaient heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent chez Kankri. Un immeuble de banlieue, un appartement au troisième étage. La porte d'une chambre directement sur leur gauche, qui abritait un lit proprement fait aux draps rouges, une haute armoire noire et des murs qui n'étaient pas encore peints. Pas totalement. Il y avait sur les parois blanches quelques marques rouges, comme des éclaboussures. Vestiges d'un élan de rage.

Ils s'assirent au bord de lit, et ils se remirent à parler. Ils parlèrent de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, ils parlèrent d'espoir brisé, de sang empoisonné. Ils parlèrent de musique et de beaux discours, de quelques accords grattés à la guitare et de pulls rouges, de feuilles de papier couvertes d'encre et de ratures. De mots qui n'avaient jamais pu sortir auparavant, et qu'ils déversaient à présent. Ils répandaient leur désolation. Il y avait en eux une brèche, et leur misère s'en évadait comme un ruisseau sale.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à tarir la source. Et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'eau, plus de douleur à cracher, ils restèrent haletants, haletants et silencieux. Ils se regardèrent, et dans la lumière de la lune qui traversait les carreaux de la chambre, leurs yeux brillèrent. Combien d'heures durant s'étaient-ils exprimés ? Il n'existait plus de notion du temps. Les minutes s'effilochaient, les secondes dansaient, et l'horloge était déréglée.

_"C'était intense." _

_"J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait l'amour."_

Des mots qui tombaient justes, qui sonnaient parfaitement. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, et le pouce de Cronus frottait la paume de Kankri. La peinture sur les murs aurait pu couler, le sol aurait pu s'effondrer, le monde aurait pu tomber en cendres, ils seraient morts heureux. Leurs routes ne se ressemblaient pas, mais elles présentaient les mêmes imperfections. Ils se comprenaient.

_"J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire." _

_"Je suis fatigué." _

Alors Cronus s'allongea et Kankri se laissa aller contre lui. Ils s'assoupirent alors que la lune tombait dans le ciel, et que le soleil, prude et pâle, montait prendre sa place pour gouverner. Le rouge sur les murs scintillait sous la lumière du matin quand leurs yeux s'ouvrirent. L'un bâilla, l'autre s'étira. Mais ils restèrent la tête contre l'oreiller, face à face, à s'observer sans mot dire. Un clignement d'œil, un soupir, et deux bouches se touchèrent. Un baiser, un simple baiser. Rien de crucial. Ils s'embrassèrent simplement, les yeux ouverts. Et leurs mains se tenaient toujours.

_"Si je tombe, tu me tendras la main pour que je puisse me relever ?"_

_"Ouais. Et si t'as du mal, j'te porterai." _

Deux pauvres types qui n'étaient plus seuls pour trébucher et manger la poussière. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent, et ils se sourirent. La main de Kankri était frêle dans celle de Cronus. Mais peu importait. Nouveau baiser. Leurs paupières refusèrent de se fermer, et aveuglés par la lumière du matin, le monde leur apparut rouge.

Aussi rouge que la flamme des cierges. On chassa la cire séchée de la veille, on en alluma de nouveaux. Et la Vierge, les mains jointes, priait pour le monde qui défilait sous ses yeux blancs.

* * *

Dans la version initiale de ce projet, Kankri avait le SIDA. Je crois que j'ai conservé l'idée. A vous d'imaginer comment il a pu l'attraper, après. Dans tous les cas... Reviews ? *cligne des yeux*


End file.
